From Meido For Christmas
by StormieLikeWeather
Summary: Rating is for violence - When Kagome brings her Niece to see Santa, she ends up taking a trip to the afterlife with a youkai in a red suit. What could go wrong? Setting is in the future, years after the well closes. Written for the amazing GE YO - Sit Boy Discord Secret Santa Exchange
1. Chapter 1

**From Meido For Christmas**

 **Written for the amazing GE_YO**

 **Sit Boy Discord Secret Santa 2018/2019**

"This is the best day ever!" Spinning in a circle, Rikku tried to catch falling snowflakes on her tongue. Her glossy brown eyes gleamed. Little boots crunched through the blanketed ground.

The city glittered this time of year. Twinkling Christmas lights frosted buildings, streetlights, and sparse shrubbery. Rainbows reflected off pure white ground and painted the city. A myriad of magical color.

There was only one thing quite like the glittering sight of Tokyo at Christmas, and Kagome had not seen the well's timestream in over a decade.

She watched her Niece twirl round and round, little scarf like a tail behind her. Puff ball hat jiggling atop her curly haired head. The rock in Kagome's chest lifted at the sight. Rikku needed this. She needed this. Afterall, tomorrow would be the 49th day.

"Aunt!" Rikku interrupted her trail of thought with a bright smile. She grabbed up Kagome's hand and tugged her toward the mall entrance. "Hurry, we can't miss Santa! This is our last chance!"

"Last chance for what?" Kagome laughed, it was only the first day of the season. He would be around for the next few weeks.

Rikku answered with a tug of her hand and shouted, "Hurry!"

Kagome picked up speed, cold air filling her lungs. "We will not miss him, promise!"

The doors were in sight.

With a great woosh, a flurry of snow careened toward them from the retreating roof of a huge SUV. Dusted with white powder, Kagome shivered, "Maybe we should get some cocoa first, to warm up."

"No thanks," Rikku frowned, pulling off her hat to shake off the flurries.

Not one to give up, Kagome shook her head, "Honey, your hands are freezing! We are getting something warm."

"It will take too long!" She huffed, but as soon as they made it inside the little girl was the first to dash toward the food service area.

Long lines of shoppers filled the massive space. Hands overflowing with freshly purchased Christmas presents. Decorative bags of cinnamon scented pinecones hung from the shop doors.

Kagome inhaled deeply. Eyes lighting up as the flavors of Christmas filled her lungs.

"There! There!" Rikku pointed at a vendor off to the side, one with large cups and a plethora of flavors of taiyaki, "That's the one!"

"Number one Taiyaki..." Sounded legit. With a shrug, Kagome flashed Rikku a grin and nodded, "If that's your choice, let's go!"

Sometimes she was surprised by just how fast her seven year old Niece truly was. Little legs dodged groups of passersby. Her pink hat dipped low as she ducked more than once to avoid swinging purses and totes.

With a chuckle, Kagome followed after. Without warning Rikku froze in front of a newly formed line, eyes wide as she blinked at the sight. "What's wrong?"

The little girl looked down at the crinkled paper clutched in her white knuckled fist, and back up at her Aunt with watery eyes. Sad eyes, that haunted Kagome every moment for the last month and a half. "We will miss him."

"We won't Rikku," Kagome kneeled down and rubbed Rikku's little shoulders. She captured both her hands as she spoke, giving a little squeeze. "We will get to see Santa, have cocoa, and have taiyaki. There will be enough time."

Rikku's whole body shuddered. Her gaze flickered over to the fish cake display, and then to her Aunt's hopeful smiling face, "Really?"

"Promise."

The magic of the snow and lights had vanished, but the promise of sweet treats made the little girl smile. That was enough for Kagome. Anything to ease the painful days of mourning.

Getting through the long line was worth the wait, they both decided, as whipped cream moustaches painted their upper lips and hot chocolate warmed their bellies.

"You look just like Daddy!" Rikku giggled before biting into her fish cake.

"Oh really?" Kagome reached out and wiped the center of Rikku's upper lip, "Now, you look just like your Jiji-san."

"That's impossible!" Rikku scrunched her lips a moment, as if she had to decide whether it was funny or not before giggling. "You're so silly."

The pair chatted away happily as they warmed their bellies with sweet goodies. Worries forgotten. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Kagome watched the happiness in her Niece's eyes steadily grow as she told her all about her friends at school.

"You know what Yuki asked for from Santa last year?" Rikku's eyes bore into her Aunt as she whispered, "He asked Santa to make his Grandma well again so she could come home from the hospital, and then," Rikku was so close Kagome could feel her breath on her cheek, "it happened. His Grandma got well and she came home."

A well of loss opened in the pit of Kagome's stomach. She reached out to stroke Rikku's face, "Honey if you're..."

"Attention shoppers! Santa has an unexpected emergency at The North Pole, he will be leaving at four PM today instead of six PM, we apologize for any inconvenience." The Intercom blared through their conversation and Rikku jumped up from her seat.

"Aunt! We have to go!" With a turn of her heel, Rikku ran into the sea of people.

Panicked, Kagome shouted, "Rikku! Wait!" Hands full of trash, she chased after her Niece. What would Souta say if she lost her? In an instant her mind went through all the things that could happen to a little girl lost in the Mall.

Suddenly the pink puff ball hat bobbed a few feet away and Kagome could breathe again. Tossing the trash, she kept her eye on the puff ball and ran.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" She hissed, shoving through a huge crowd around a clearance sale. A box slammed into her elbow as she evaded a cart. Her arm sang with the blow, but she had to reach Rikku.

When she finally caught up enough with the puff ball, she reached forward, grabbing the hood of Rikku's blue coat. "Rikku! Stop! Wait." Heart racing, she doubled over as the child struggled to get free.

"I can't! I have to see Santa!" Frantic, she fought to rid herself of her coat but the zipper stuck. Tears began to stream down her flustered red cheeks.

"Oh," Kagome grabbed her up, holding her tight against her chest, "Rikku, honey stop a moment. Breathe. Just breathe. We can come back in a few days and see him."

"No!" Rikku wailed, struggling again, "It has to be today! I have to see Santa today! I have to ask him to bring Mommy back to me today! That is what I want for Christmas! He has to give her to me for Christmas! I've been a good girl! He has to give her back to me!"

Ignoring the odd looks and murmurs coming from the sudden crowd around them, Kagome looked right into her Niece's watery eyes. She could feel her heart breaking, "Honey, that isn't exactly..."

A pop of magic sizzled right beside them. Tingles ran up her arms and down her spine. Both Kagome and Rikku looked over at the man coming close.

In a blood red suit with white fuzzy cuffs and a full beard, he stalked closer. Amber eyes narrowed at a gawking on looker.

"Move." The voice was unmistakable. Those eyes were unmistakable.

Mouth wide open, eyes as big as saucers, Kagome stared speechless. Heartbeat thundering in her ears, her mind reeled.

"It is not a question for your Aunt to answer," Two red sleeved arms reached for Rikku. She gleefully looped her arms around his neck as he pulled her against his chest. "Come."

Kagome blinked as she watched them walk away. Stunned. "Sesshomaru..." His name felt strange on her tongue. Was she imagining things? No. She knew that energy. It crawled along her senses. As dangerous as it was intriguing. The pair turned a corner and she jumped up from the spot. "Oh God, I just let Sesshomaru take Rikku like it was nothing... Souta will kill me!" She scrambled to get through the crowd. "Wait!" He didn't.

By the time she made it to them, Rikku had both of her hands on his weirdly stripeless cheeks, telling him all about her wish. A wish that her Mother would return to the land of the living.

They were sitting on Santa's big red chair smack dab in the middle of a cardboard Christmas village. He had her propped up on one knee. The smallest smile peeked out from behind the fake beard he wore, eyes crinkling just slightly at the edges. A halfmoon grin on her face, familiar eyes full of adoration. Rikku was looking at him much like Rin had once upon a time.

Kagome had to prop herself up on a giant candy cane. Her stomach rolled. "This can't be real..." Something nudged her and she slipped, landing right on her butt. "Hey!"

"Oh, I assure you, it's real."

Wide eyes caught sight of a young man decked out in an elf's uniform, "Grandfather said he would be taking over for Matsu, I guess you are the reason why."

"But you're human?" She blurted it out before she had a chance to think. Her hand slapped over her mouth, "I'm so sorry!"

He chuckled, "Don't worry about it," offering her a hand, "We are descendants of Rin, as far as the story goes her children began the tradition by calling him Jiji-sama. She didn't really approve, but it has stuck to him like glue." He shrugged while helping her to her feet. "There are a couple dozen of us now."

"Wow..." Imagining Rin as a grown woman with babies felt so surreal. "I can't believe it..." Everything felt surreal. "So you are Rin's great-great-great-grandson?"

"You can call me Daichi." His smile charmed as he rocked on the balls of his feet with his hands shoved deep into his green pants. "There might be a few more greats in there."

She glanced over at Santa-Sesshomaru speaking quietly with Rikku. He looked so real, despite the crimson suit and lengthy fake beard. All his attention remained on her Niece. Her heart tightened in her chest. "Rikku..."

Her brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears, little hands went in for a hug. Her face burrowed against his neck. Sesshomaru returned the gesture, holding her tight, as if he truly cared.

Kagome swallowed down the uneasy feelings crawling up her throat. Blinking, she waited for everything to fall away into a dream. It didn't.

"Why don't you have a seat." Daichi escorted her over to a bench. This close, she could see the resemblance of his ancestor.

"You have her eyes." She offered a small sad smile, unable to look him in the face with the realization, "That's amazing. Looking at you is like looking right at Rin."

He chuckled, folding his arms over his chest and sitting with one foot over the other knee. "So," One finger tapped her knee, "Why does my Grandfather have an interest in you?"

"Eh..." She winced, "I'm not sure, but it can't be good..."

His grin faltered, "Well it looks like we are about to find out."

Sure enough Sesshomaru strolled toward them carrying Rikku in his arms. "Daichi. Watch this child."

"Wait a second," Kagome jumped up from the bench, "You can't ju-"

Sesshomaru's glare caught her off guard, "Miko." He inclined his chin, making his off white beard tremble, "You will accompany me to Hell."

"Wha-what did you just?" She swallowed hard, "No," shaking her head, "You can't be serious. There is no way."

Daichi without further prompting took Rikku from his Grandfather, "Sure, no problem, we will have lots of fun cleaning up the set. Right, Kiddo?"

Rikku grinned over a candy cane and nodded, so trusting. Those eyes. He looked like he could have been her Uncle. "Mhm."

"Rikku, honey," Kagome cupped Rikku's cheek, "Are you okay?"

The girl grinned at Sesshomaru, who smiled in return, "Yep."

Angry blue eyes pinned him, "What did you tell her? Something impossible?"

"There is very little impossible for This...Santa." He stroked his fake beard. The amusement in his eyes only furthered her aggravation.

Kagome frowned, facing the youkai in a santa costume. Her finger jabbed him right in the chest, "Listen here, If you are suggesting something along the lines of Kikyo, I will not allow it."

"Do you mean to compare This..." His gaze flickered from Rikku back to Kagome, "Santa to that weak-"

"Yes." She cut him off, eyes a little wild as she realized she'd just poked him in the chest multiple times. Her hand pulled away, surprisingly still intact. A deep breath and she pressed her lips together, eyes narrowed, "Sesshomaru-sama," She quietly hissed, "You look ridiculous. I can't even take you seriously wearing that. And if memory serves correctly, returning the dead to the living is not part of your skill set. She's been gone for forty-eight days, not forty-eight minutes, Tenseiga can't help."

"Oh!" Daichi winced, settling Rikku on the bench while grabbing up a red mass and promptly shoving it on top of Sesshomaru's glowering head. Completely oblivious. "It's just because I forgot his hat earlier, that's all. There! Santa you look great!"

Rikku nodded, "The hat really makes a difference." She gave Daichi a high five.

Scowling at Daichi, Sesshomaru pulled the hat off his head and shoved it inside his pant pocket. "This is not necessary."

Kagome moved to leave, taking Rikku by the hand and tugging her from her seat, "Well, nice seeing you. We must be going."

"But, Aunt!" Rikku wailed.

With one step Sesshomaru blocked her way out, "Miko, you will accompany This Santa to Hell." In a fluid motion he pulled his sword from the folds of his jacket.

Bristling, Kagome passed Rikku to Daichi. Reiki crackled just above her skin. "I wasn't afraid of you five hundred years ago, and I'm not afraid of you now. Your threats are useless."

The deep rumble of his laughter caught her off guard. One hand on his pillow stuffed belly.

Brows furrowed. Her frown deepened, "Why are you laughing?"

"You misunderstand, Miko. You will do as you wish." As soon as he noticed Daichi take Rikku out of eyesight, he peeled the beard from his face. In an instant his markings reappeared, stealing Kagome's breath.

A surprising relief flooded her, and the moment became far more real. Who else survived? What happened? Where in the world was Jaken? She closed her eyes allowing her thoughts to find order before she spoke. "Sesshomaru-sama, why would I wish to accompany you to Hell?"

His smirk told her he'd already won. He stalked close until she could feel his energy crackle against her own. "It is simple. Your Sister, as long as she is willing, will be returned to the land of the living, soul and body intact."

She looked at him with knitted brows for a long moment. "It's my sister in law, and what do you mean body intact? Her body has already been burned."

He pulled the stuffing from his overcoat, "My abilities and that of my swords have grown over the years," Ready to get on with it, he snapped, "Do you doubt my word?"

With a narrowed gaze, she shook her head, "No. Tell me, what will you get out of it?"

His claws clicked against the hilt of his sword.

"Is that...Tessaiga?" Kagome reached out, but stopped short, "Did Inuyasha..." She clenched her jaw shut, unable to ask the question on the tip of her tongue.

"Inuyasha is well, and alive. The sword has little use for him these days."

Relief filled her as she glanced back up at him, "I'm so glad. And you too, I'm happy you are alive still. I have so many questions..."

Sesshomaru considered her for a moment before plucking the winter hat from her head, watching the stands of black mussed hair fall back into place, "We must depart now or there may not be enough time."

She frowned, snatching her hat from his hand, "You haven't told me what you will gain from this."

"My reasons are my own. That is all you need to know." Tessaiga extended, with one flick of his wrist the Meido opened like a gash in the universe.

"Sesshomaru-sama?! Wait!" One of the big candy canes fell to her right, and she scrambled after him, diving into the sparkly darkness. The path closed behind her with a pop.

"Oof!" The landing came hard. A stone path with flowers littered on each side. The skies, a clear blue. Her knee throbbed as she pushed off the ground to stand. The air smelled sweet with pollen. She sucked in a deep breath.

Crashing sounds of water sung in the distance. Translucent people appeared out of thin air, walking toward a pair of massive statues. Young and old, men and women, some wore suits and pencil skirts while others were dressed in rags. A clattering sound had her turning. Children. Without thinking, she moved toward them.

A mountain of stones filled one side of the path. Little naked spirit children climbed the stone surface, piling it up higher and higher. Pebble by pebble. Moss and spider lilies grew up it's sides in a thick forest.

"Ahhh!" In a landslide of rocks, a little girl tumbled all the way down. On autopilot, Kagome ran to help, but a massive oni found the child first.

Large curled horns extended from his skull in sharp points. Red oily skin stretched tight over bulbous muscles. His face looked like an English bulldog's, wrinkly and dripping with drool.

With a grunt, he poked the girl with the end of a spear. "Get up you! This staircase will not build itself!"

"Leave her alone!" Palming a large rock, Kagome threw it right at the beast. "Get away from her." It clinked off one of his horns.

She picked up another, this time determined to get his attention away from the child. Her arm went forward and stopped short of throwing. Sesshomaru. He had her sleeve caught between two fingers. Glaring, she pulled away from the clawed hand that kept her from hitting the enemy, "What are you doing?"

Her face was red, a scowl marred her usually pleasant features.

Sesshomaru's jaw clenched, "Do not interfere."

"Why?" Angry blue eyes narrowed at him, fists clenched, "These children are suffering, they need help."

"It is not our place to help them, watch." His amber gaze rested on the pile of stone behind the girl.

Kagome followed his command out of curiosity, barely containing her anger as the oni tugged at the child's hair. "I can't just wa-" The ground rumbled. Knees wobbled. She stared wide-eyed. Pebbles moved of their own accord and suddenly a statue appeared between the girl and the oni. Flesh bubbled up around the form until something that resembled a bald man stood protecting the girl. "Jizo..." Kagome swallowed hard, dropping the stone from her hand.

He placed a hand on the girl's head and clothes magically appeared covering her naked body. A toothy smile glistened with tears as she looked up at her savior. The Oni's form flickered from existence.

When Kagome turned back to the youkai, she was alone. "Sesshomaru-sama? Wha-!" A clawed hand reached down from the sky and picked her like a flower. She swatted her hand at him, feet unsteady on his cloud of youki. "Why are you doing this to me? Let go!"

He stared straight ahead, eyes on something in the distance she couldn't yet see. "If we remain here the first King will pass judgement. If you would prefer to wade through the river, jump."

"How do you know what will happen if we remain where we were?" Her eyes turned a darker shade of blue as she glared at him. "Just where exactly are we inside Meido? How do you know where the spirit of Rikku's Mother is?" She shifted on her feet, hands on her hips.

Sesshomaru scoffed and ignored her.

The ground sped by in a watercolor of greys and whites. Little dots of color popped every few seconds. They were gone so quickly, Kagome couldn't make out what any of it could be. She pressed her lips together. Fingers picked at a loose string in the hem of her sweater. "Have you done this before?"

Amber irises darkened in her direction. His jaw was set and his lips formed a minute frown. Finally a reaction.

"I guess that means unsuccessfully." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself as the air chilled. "Ouch!" She rubbed the back of her head, looking over her shoulder at nothing. Sesshomaru's shoulders were relaxed when she turned back. It was him. She wasn't sure how, but she knew it. Glowering, she grumbled, "Egotistical baka."

The energy all around them churned. Pure blue sky shifted into grey. "Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome inched closer to him.

His hand already rested atop Tenseiga's hilt, "Miko, do not do anything rash. Shoko approaches."

"Shoko?" She was sure she'd heard the name before, likely from her Grandfather, "Is that one of the Kings of Judgement?"

"Indeed." He used his free hand to shove her behind his back, "Quiet yourself."

Rain slammed into them from the side, drenching. Kagome pressed herself against his back, trying to block the coming storm.

"Youkai!" Before she could make out a body, the voice boomed through the thunder. "Why is it you have returned?" The sound made her stomach churn.

"Our business here is none of your concern." Sesshomaru's spine had gone rigid. She could feel his muscles tense as she pressed closer.

Wind rushed them, but he stood firm.

The voice barreled from every direction. "Everything in this realm is concern of mine."

Kagome's fingers curled against his belt. His drenched hair plastered down her side.

Sesshomaru drew his sword, sensing something she couldn't pinpoint. "Miko, use a barrier."

"Me?"

"Do you see another Miko around?" His voice tensed as his sword rose and something clanged against the blade.

"Eh...it's just..." She worried her lip between her teeth, "I'll try."

Glancing over his shoulder until he caught her worried gaze, he told her matter of factly, "You are strong enough, do it."

Everything in her shuddered at that moment. If Sesshomaru was confident in her abilities, then why couldn't she be? With a nod, her reiki flared to life. Fists clenched at her sides and she stepped out from behind him, looking out into the storm.

Like pink fire, the flames licked up around them just in time to absorb a bolt of green lightning.

Deep rumbling laughter came from the thick gathering clouds. They bubbled in huge masses, closer, and closer.

Kagome swallowed hard. Her barrier flickered and spread farther, encapsulating them completely. "Sesshomaru-sama..."

His eyes remained on the coming mass.

"Why are we fighting what is greatly considered to be a God?"

He scoffed, a smirk on his face. "They are no more Gods than I or you are." With one tug to her elbow, he pulled her in front of him. His boot nudged her feet apart, "Stand like this, your barrier is only as stable as your stance."

"Okay." Nerves ate at her as she watched the clouds open up for an angry looking bearded man in a plain white kimono.

His black hair looped into a top knot at the base of his creeping hairline. A bow with no arrow aimed at her barrier. The taut string released and another bolt of green lightning shot forward.

Kagome gasped as her barrier absorbed the blow. "He doesn't use arrows! Sesshomaru, how can he not use arrows?" She watched him half shrug, shift his stance just slightly, and smile at the enemy. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

So fast, she watched his every move, barely catching each slice of his blade. Luckily his cloud stayed steady as he charged forth. He moved like water, hitting every opening Shoko gave.

The Judgement King of Theft tossed his bow to the side, ready for closer combat, it landed in the plush fluff of Sesshomaru's cloud. A massive nodachi appeared from thin air, the blade singing a sickening shriek with every swipe.

Watching them hit and miss over and over made Kagome squirm. From the sidelines battle looked so differently. Sesshomaru dodged a cut that would have bifurcated his skull. She swallowed hard. He countered, Shoko's top knot fell from his head.

Snarling, his red vehement eyes trained on the youkai as green flames licked up his long blade.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. The enemy charged forward, and he leapt higher into the sky. His boot landed atop the long blade and he kicked off again, switching the assault, determined to bleed the false God. The King roared, trembling with anger as he launched into desense.

She rubbed her lips together, eyeing the bow that had been discarded so carelessly. Her fingers itched for the weapon, something to let her join in the fight. Doubt pinched her brows. What if she wasn't good enough? What if it wouldn't work for her, or, worse, what if she shot Sesshomaru?

The sudden zing of green flames coming her way had her launching herself toward the bow. Fingers curled over the carved wood and her reiki instantly sung in her veins. "Woah," She buzzed, shifting the weapon in her hands as it resized itself perfectly for her use. It called to her. Humming. Reiki answered in pink swirling curls, winding through the wood and down the thin string. Ingrained in the wood, she felt a deep angry power, lurking.

"What have you done!?" The sudden fear laced growl in her direction had her spinning on her heel just in time to watch Sesshomaru run Tenseiga through Shoko's neck. Bright red blood squirted up from the wound. Wide red eyes told her he hadn't expected it.

He tried desperately to fling his huge sword in the youkai's direction, but the heavy blade didn't budge before he lost his head completely.

His angry cursing face rolled onto the cloud toward Kagome. "Get back!" With one kick, she had it flying through the endless sky. The grey storm receded. A rainbow appeared in its wake.

"You have found a new weapon." Sesshomaru nodded at the bow, but her eyes were on his blood splattered face.

She reached out, smearing the red over his cheek, tilting her head curiously as her fingertips came away covered in blood. The question in his eyes made her blush. "I've never seen you dirty before." Where was the pristine Sesshomaru of the past, standing at the foot of a thousand slain youkai with not even a smudge of dirt on his perfect form?

Brows up, he simply stared at her for a moment before smirking, "Come, Miko. Death waits for no one."

"Right." She nodded, taking up her new bow as the cloud began to barrel forward. Her reiki died down, sinking into the smooth wood. At no time as an archer did her powers react in such a way to a weapon. She brushed her fingers over the laquer. The wood pulsed. "This bow, it feels...different."

Sesshomaru hovered his hand over the frame. Brows knitted a moment before his face relaxed completely. "It has accepted you as its owner."

"Accepted me? What do you mean? It's a bow." She turned it over in her hands, as if looking at the other side would tell her what she wanted to know.

"It is sentient. Feel the power within the wood grain," He tilted his chin, "and use the opportunity to become accustomed to it."

Her brows rose, "What opportunity?" She looked out into the distance.

His steely eyes rested on the rainbow, it had grown larger and more opaque. "This bridge leads to Taizan, and, subsequently, your Niece's Mother."

"How do you know all of this?" Colors ran beneath them. She looked down from his cloud at the purples and blues directly beneath the white fluff. Fingers reached out, running along the slippery surface.

"You were correct in your first assumption that this is not my first visit."

She looked at him over her shoulder, catching the stiffness in his stance, the set of his jaw, and thought it better not to ask why he'd traveled here before. Wind rushed through the calm skies, ruffling her sweater and damp hair. Something lurked at the edge of her senses. Something with a lot of power.

"Ready yourself." Sesshomaru had Tenseiga in hand and ready.

The power ruffled outward, dragging them forward with the wind. Kagome pulled the bow string taut, telling herself she could feel her arrow aimed up at what felt like an enemy.

The puffy white clouds gleamed down at her as she narrowed her eyes, there was something other there, she knew it. She released and gasped as her reiki formed its own arrow, piercing the cloud.

A shriek, and the cloud dissipated into a huge oni, falling straight toward them. Sesshomaru leapt, cutting it down. Blood rained over them.

Two more popped out from above. Kagome shot another arrow, watching as the beast exploded into fleshy ribbons.

Grimacing, she peeled a lump of red flesh off her shoulder, "This is the part I don't miss."

Sesshomaru flicked the blood from his claws, "It suits you." He smirked. Amber eyes glittered with enjoyment. The thrill.

A shake of her head, and she grinned, "Yeah? You too." She reached out and pulled a severed finger from his blood splattered overcoat, tossing it to the side.

Another oni jumped from the sky, landing on his cloud. Kagome shot it through the chest in an instant reflex. The dead body flopped onto the bridge, sliding all the way down the colorful slide. A trail of blood all the way down.

She turned to see Sesshomaru cut down yet another as a hoard raced toward them from the other end of the bridge.

With a mischievous glint in her blue eyes, she pulled her bow taut, "Let's see what you can do, bow." The front of the hoard came into range and she loosed her power. Three arrows shot forward, bursting on contact.

Pink flames blasted through three lines of oni. Filled with confidence, she tried focusing in different ways, inflicting more damage with each release.

With an exhale she fired. Her eyes lit up at the sight of the entire mass engulfed in reiki. Purifying fire spread throughout the hoard. Burn baby burn. She spun to face Sesshomaru, huge grin on her face.

He stood watching them cremate. His honeyed gaze filled with an emotion she'd never seen in his eyes before. It was beautiful.

There wasn't much time to appreciate the youkai beside her with a new wave of enemies rushing them. Kagome launched another attack. "We need to get through them faster, or we might miss our chance to save Miomi."

He nodded, raising his blade, "Fire, in 1... 2..."

She pulled her bow string taut, focusing her reiki.

"...3."

An explosion of power lit the world in yellow and pink flames, youki and reiki lashing together to disintegrate the entire second wave. All ashes and dust.

In a ball of white light, he took them to the end of the bridge. Wind batted them. They landed so quickly, Kagome had to hold his arm to keep from lurching forward. A large field covered in spider lilies. Another line of people waited here, all with varying degrees of emotion on their faces. Another King of Judgement would soon greet them individually, there to divulge what situation the soul would birth into next. By this point everyone had some idea of what their future would look like, some looked scared, others looked pleased, while more simply looked bored.

Kagome scanned the crowd for the face she longed to see. Turning, there was no sign of her Brother's wife. She craned her neck over the cloud, searching. So many had short brown hair.

"There." Sesshomaru pointed at a face they both recognized, and suddenly something became very clear to Kagome.

All this time and she only thought the woman resembled the girl she'd known long ago. The pieces clicked. Daichi looked so similar to Rikku. Sesshomaru cared to return her to the Earth. "Miomi is Rin's reincarnation..." Her whispered discovery had him frowning as he nudged her forward. It didn't matter, except that it meant Rikku would have her Mother again. Souta would have his wife.

Miomi wasn't Rin.

Just as She wasn't Kikyo.

She ran to the familiar face, embracing her, pulling her from the front of the line, "Miomi!"

"Oneesan?" Miomi turned her head, sad brown eyes looked into her Sister in law's. "I don't understand. What are you doing here?"

Kagome held her hands, "I am here to save you, to bring you back for a full life."

With a sad sob, Miomi sighed, "Oneesan this is not possible. Whatever trickery you have used to come here, please, you must go." She pushed her away.

"Miomi! You don't understand! You can live a full life, just trust me." Hopeful blue eyes stared back at melancholy brown.

"I've had a full life!" The woman shouted, trembling. "I may not have seen everything I wanted to, or lived for as long as I wanted to, but my life was complete the moment I met Souta and overfilled when I gave birth to Rikku. There is no unfinished business for me to return to."

Nearby spirits drifted closer, "I want to live!" Hands reached for them. "Take me with you!"

Miomi shook her head, "I will not return. My place is here."

The dead crowded them, grabbed at their clothes.

Sesshomaru's lips formed a thin line as he laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Miko, come."

"No!" Kagome shoved him away with a jolt of power, fully crying now. The force blew the other spirits backward like bowling pins. "How can you leave Rikku so soon? Willingly?!" Fists clenched at her sides, "She needs her Mother!"

Miomi pulled herself free and ran, returning to her place in line, "This may be hard for you to accept Oneesan, but this is my choice! Go home! Rikku will be fine."

"She won't be." Kagome shuddered, staring at her bow in the grass. "How can she be?" Two arms pulled her against a red velvet chest. Fingers curled into the soft fabric as her shoulders shook with grief.

Firm hands held her close. She let herself cry there in Meido, in Sesshomaru's arms. It should have felt strange, but the only thing she couldn't comprehend was why Miomi would refuse to return to her daughter.

"Sorry," She wiped her face, her hand coming away blood and tear smeared.

Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes on Miomi standing in line, now far away. "Rin's soul often refuses to return to the land of the living."

"You've done this before, to bring her back?" Kagome swallowed hard.

"There have been a few reincarnations missed, however, when the opportunity arises, I give her the choice." He spoke in a soft sad tone she'd never heard before.

"Has one of her reincarnations ever accepted?" She pressed her face into the fur trim of his collar, wiping her eyes again with the back of her hand.

He nodded, "Twice, the only times she had children...Admittedly I did not expect her to decline."

"I don't understand why she would choose to leave Rikku." Her tears picked up again, "She's going to be devastated when we return without her Mother." There were oni approaching, Kagome could feel them in the distance. He didn't pull away, holding her as long as she needed. With a heavy breath, she stepped back. "Thank you for trying." Grabbing her bow off the ground, she could feel his stare on her spine as she turned to face the enemy.

Her arrows exploded in the chests of red beasts, lighting up the group with one pluck of her bow string. Behind her, Sesshomaru had once more cut through the universe, returning them to the Christmas Village.

She sucked in a deep breath of peppermint air. The Mall had long since closed. Darkness flooded the space. The only light came from moonlit skylights. Shadows danced all around them.

Blood and gut splattered, sword still out, Sesshomaru looked eerie in his Santa suit. His eyes reflected the dim light as he looked down at presumably his cell phone. "Daichi has taken your Niece to your home shrine."

"Good." The word felt strange on her tongue after everything that happened. She slumped onto the bench, "I have no idea what to say to her, I feel like a failure." Her fingers ran through her hair as she hung her head, looking down at her disgusting boots. All her clothes needed a good scrubbing. She needed a bath.

Claws caught her chin, forcing her to look up at Sesshomaru's thoughtful gaze, "Rikku will come to terms with it. We did not fail in that we gave her Mother the option to return to her child. Her choice was her own."

Blue eyes blinked up at him. "She isn't going to be understanding about it."

"No." The tip of his claw brushed her lip as he let go, "You however know you did what we set out to do."

She nodded, knuckles white over her weapon. "It's something I have to come to terms with."

"Yes."

With a huff, Sesshomaru shrugged out of the filthy Santa overcoat. His swords clattered together as he slipped the outer red pants off his black slacks and repositioned them at his waist.

"You've been keeping all those swords in your coat this whole time?"

The question caught him off guard. "Of course." He grunted, rolling his shoulders as if to shake off such an incredulous question. Wearing a white button down shirt, he looked so odd. A mixture of modern and feudal all in one. At least he still had pretty hair.

A small smile tilted her lips. "Isn't that a bit uncomfortable?"

He gave a half shrug, "Comfort is nothing compared to security," slipping on a different pair of shoes that had been hidden beneath a podium. Catching her stare, he asked, "Did you drive here?"

"I don't drive." Her fingers curled around her bow, holding it to her side, a small smile tilting the corners of her lips, "I don't suppose you could give us a ride home?"

"This will not be an issue." Keys jingled as he took them from his pocket.

Completely ordinary. His car was average, not flashy, a couple of years old, in a shiny black. It looked like it could use a run through a car wash. He caught her sideline gaze and tilted his chin, "I take many trips to the countryside."

Kagome climbed into the back seat, propping her bow up on one side at an angle so it fit, "Is it easier on the nose out there? Inuyasha complained about the city's smell all the time back in the day, it must be much worse for you."

Sesshomaru slipped into the driver's seat, watching her buckle up in the rearview mirror. "Minutely more tolerable. It's difficult for a youkai of my standing to get far enough away to not smell the pollution." He smirked, "Inuyasha can barely sniff what is right in front of him these days, he actually prefers the city."

Her eyes snapped to meet his in the mirror, amber irises glittery with amusement. He almost seemed like he wasn't dangerous. With a grin, she shook her head, "After all his groaning, he lives in Tokyo, I can't believe it."

"Not Tokyo," He pulled out of the parking garage, glancing up from time to time to look at her in his backseat. A ghost of his past. "Inuyasha lives in Paris with his son and daughter in law."

She giggled, "I can't even imagine him trying to speak French."

"It's a wonder he can do something worse than the way he flings around a sword, but he manages." A small smile lingered on his lips. "The shrine..."

"I'm so sorry! I should have said sooner," She anxiously rattled off the address, and pressed her lips into a thin line. They were barely acquaintances from years, for her, hundreds of years, for him, ago. She was being so impolite. Rubbing her temples, she slowly exhaled a breath.

The entire night settled down on her. Everything felt surreal again. Riding in a car with the Lord of the West was completely crazy. Fighting oni in Meido, double crazy. A bow she could feel, triple crazy. She closed her eyes, counting the seconds in her head as she tried to relax.

Suddenly it began to rain outside, the droplets pelted the car windows in mocking rhythm. As if even the universe were saying, it's all a joke. None of this is real. You're dreaming.

"Miko?"

Her head snapped up, eyes wild, "What is it?"

A loud rapping on the window made her jump, bruising her chest with the seat belt. Through the glass, she could barely make out a staircase and a man. Were they home already? The streetlight was out, and the downpour made it impossible to see clearly.

Knuckles rapped the glass again.

"It's a relative of yours." Sesshomaru rolled down the window.

"Souta?!" Her hand went to her mouth, "What are you doing?! You're soaked!"

Bangs hid his eyes, but she could see the grim expression on his face. White knuckles as he clenched his fists at his sides. "Is it true?" He gritted the words out.

Kagome slowly nodded.

Fists slammed into either side of the door, making her jump.

"Why?!" His voice held his anger, "Why would you do that!?" He hit the car again, this time rocking it to the side.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange from the driver's seat.

"I'm sorry," She muttered as Souta shouted, "She didn't return with us."

"Of course she didn't, Kagome!" He stepped back, looking up at the sky as rain slid down his face, dripping off the point of his chin. Anger shifted into sadness, "She wouldn't have," He turned his gaze on her, catching her with dark hollow eyes, "The day she had the accident was also the day we found out she had pancreatic cancer. She would have returned to suffering, us watching her wither away."

"You didn't..." She swallowed hard, "You didn't tell anyone..." It felt like a sledgehammer swung and hit her right in the stomach. "I..."

"No, I didn't." Souta shoved his hands into his pockets, "You overstepped, and you," He's jaw tensed as he looked at Sesshomaru, eyes narrowed, "I know who you are. You are not welcome here." In the heavy rain, he stalked up the shrine steps out of sight.

Kagome swallowed a sob, eyes burning as she fought the need to cry. Her fingers gripped her bow so tightly the wood groaned. "Gomen, Sesshomaru-sama."

He watched her as she stepped out into the freezing rain, "Sayonara, Kagome-sama."

She didn't look at him as she left. Her boots bit into the ice slicked snow as she climbed her way up the stairs to her home. Her bow throbbed with the fast pace of her heart.

"Kagome!" Her Mother grabbed her by the shoulders with a thick blanket as soon as she reached the top step, "First Souta! Now you! And covered in blood?!"

"Sorry, Mama. It's not mine." She murmured, letting her Mother walk her into the house. Looking over her shoulder, two red lights lit in the darkness and disappeared down the street. She couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever see him again. There were so many questions without any answers, and no way to contact the only link she had to knowing.

"You should be." With stern brown eyes, she caught her daughter's watery blue gaze, "There are some things you do not do for people unless you know that they would want it." Kagome's face fell and her Mother held her close, "Thank you for being willing though, thank you for trying. You are so brave, but there is no world to save anymore."

"Rikku wanted to visit Santa to save her Mom," She clenched her eyes shut, no longer willing to cry, "I didn't do it for her. I did it because we lost Dad, and trying felt like I was giving Miomi the chance he never had..." It had been a selfish choice.

Her Mother kept her tight in her embrace, rubbing her back as she breathed in the sharp air. "Come, you need a hot bath and good food. Do as I say and go."

"Okay." Kagome offered her a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Everything inside hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't breathe without the throbbing ache in her chest until mid afternoon the next day.

Hanging her coat up on the rack, she slipped off her black heels, and sank onto their old couch. The day hadn't ended fast enough. Leaning back into the cushions, she rolled her stiff shoulders. Too little sleep had her yawning. Eyes closed. A nap would do her good.

Clatter.

One eye popped open, looking at the stairs. Was it Rikku's dog?

Clatter.

The dog wasn't home.

A loud crash made her move from her spot on the couch. Full of adrenaline, she crept up the stairs. Senses flared outward. Nothing unusual. She relaxed, it was probably nothing. Absolutely noth... Cold wind slapped her in the face, and she swore under her breath.

Books toppled over. Papers scattered the floor. It could have been the wind, but what broke the window?

Kagome sucked in a deep breath and slowly let it go. No trace of an aura remained, but something felt off. She turned in a small circle.

Aside from the glass, her bed was undisturbed.

Once neat notebooks were all over the floor. The creases in the paper would give her a headache later. She gathered the nearby mess and placed it on top of her desk in a heap of disarray. A sorting nightmare.

Snow blew in from the window in a little twirl to the floor. She hugged herself, rubbing her shoulders. Blue eyes stared hesitantly at the closet. The ajar door made her skin crawl. It had been closed. She was sure it had been closed.

Though she couldn't feel anyone, it didn't mean they weren't powerful enough to control their aura and prevent her from knowing. Fingers flicked the light on. Nothing but clothes. She sighed. Sweet relief.

All that remained was a mess, and one expensive window repair. "So much for a nap." Grabbing a boom from the closet, she got to work.

"I just don't understand why someone would break in, let alone break a window." Her Mother huffed as she held the thin plywood in place with Kagome, while Souta nailed it in place. It was a temporary but necessary fix, the repairman wouldn't be coming for another three days.

Souta laid in the last nail, "You're sure nothing is missing?"

Kagome shook her head, "Everything is here. If they were going to take something, you'd think it would be the laptop, everything else is pretty cheap."

"Maybe it was a student then?" He supplied.

"Hey!" Kagome snapped, "My students are all great kids, they wouldn't do this."

He rolled his eyes, "You don't think an angry kid would throw a rock at your window? Didn't have his house covered in toilet paper recently?"

Her lips pressed together, hands on her hips. "My students aren't 's students."

"Sure you didn't give one of them a bad grade? Could've been an angry parent."

With a shake of her head, she frowned, "I'm telling you no." She'd have sensed their aura. "Besides, there's no rock."

"Wait." Her Mother stood in the doorway of her closet, "Where's your new bow?"

"Downstairs in the living room, I forgot to bring it up last night."

Suddenly her Mother looked a little pale, "Ah, well, you see, I noticed that you left it there and I put it in your closet before we left the house this morning."

Kagome grimaced. That kind of weapon could do serious damage.

"Well at least we know what was stolen." Souta grunted, scowl firmly in place, "Good riddance."

"This is bad." Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, "This is really bad."

"It's just a bow, Kagome. You can get another one." Her Mother patted her shoulder, walking her Brother out of the room before he could say something he might later regret. "Let's go, Souta."

Covering her face with her hands, Kagome groaned, "What do I do?" She ran her fingers through her hair, hands holding the back of her neck while she paced the room.

What could she do?

"Santa." She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs. If she was fast enough, she'd catch the last bus.

"Kagome?! Where are you going?!" Her Mother called after her as she ran out the front door, practically tripping as she hopped on one foot shoving a boot on.

"I have to go to the Mall! See you later!"

Half an hour later Kagome stood at the Mall entrance with angry balled up fists. They were closed. It was only ten minutes past nine and the entire Mall had closed already. "Haven't they heard of holiday hours!?" She groaned, kicking a dirty clump of snow.

The parking lot still held a few vehicles, but none of them looked like Sesshomaru's. Her shoulders sagged as she looked around. The Christmas lights looked less magical without people everywhere enjoying them. The colorful shadows were eerie now.

She licked her lips, stepping onto the almost deserted parking lot.

Something brushed her shoulder and she spun. Slamming her fist into fuzzy white as her foot kicked a shin. "Back off!"

"Ow! Please, stop! I'm just trying to help!" It was just a man, decked out in a Santa costume of all things. Not Sesshomaru.

She huffed, adjusting her coat, "You shouldn't touch people."

"Right." He sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his fake bearded cheek, "I will remember that next time. You have a really strong punch."

She mumbled an apology, looking away from the grin on his face. This Santa was weird. Even weirder than Sesshomaru, speaking of which, "Do you happen to have any idea how I might get ahold of yesterday's Santa?"

His brow rose, "What do you mean? I was yesterday's Santa." A goofy smile stretched across his face, making the beard look even more ridiculous. "I'm Santa every night this season."

Kagome sighed, glancing up to actually look at him and it hit her. "You're one of Rin's descendants..."

"Ah," He scratched the back of his neck, "It was the eyes, right? We all have her eyes."

She grinned, a step closer to finding the bow. "Where is your Grandpa?"

"Uh..." He rubbed his hands together, the cold settling in. "I'm not sure, exactly? He usually just comes around whenever. He's a busy guy, you know. Hard to keep track of. Plus it's dragon season."

Dragon season? Her smile faltered. He couldn't be too busy. They had a dangerous weapon to track down. "Call him." She demanded.

"...Okay. But he probably won't answer." He hesitantly dug his phone out of his pocket, grinning back at her frown, "You're that girl, aren't you? The one he took to Hell?"

"Don't remind me. Just call him." Her arms crossed over her chest, blue eyes staring at him until he did as she said.

She could hear the phone ringing and ringing, until finally the voicemail picked up.

"Hey, Gramps." He glanced over at her, mouthing the word voicemail, "That girl you hung out with yesterday is wanting to talk to you. So uh, call me back... soonish."

Fingers on the bridge of her nose, she sucked in a breath before trying to talk to him again. There had to be a way to get ahold of Sesshomaru, and this guy would help her do it. She'd make him help her if she had to. This was important. "So, Rin's descendant, do you have a name?"

"The name's Ikeda, Matsu!" He extended a hand far too cheerfully.

Kagome ignored it, walking in a circle as she thought of what to do next. "Ikeda, nice to meet you. Wish it were under different circumstances, but hey, what can you do?" She tapped her fingers over her lips with her elbow resting in her other hand while she walked.

Turning on her heel, she asked him, "Why would it matter that it's dragon season?"

"Uh," Ikeda winced, "Well, he kind of breeds dragons, so..."

Kagome frowned, "Then he is where they are. Take me."

Ikeda shook his head, "I can't! I've got a hot date tonight!"

"I don't care, you are going to take me to see your Grandfather." She started walking to the only car left in the parking lot, "Get laid some other time."

"Wha..." Ikeda's face turned red as he caught up with her, "Look you can't just order me around, I don't even know you. I've got things to do and whatever you have going on with Gramps is none of my concern."

Her lips formed a thin line, "Usually I'm above forcing anyone to do anything they don't want to do, but honestly I have zero time to be nice right now. There's a weapon in the hands of some sort of criminal, who knows how powerful, and I need Sesshomaru-sama's help to get it back. The scent trail is already getting cold."

He opened his mouth and closed it. Tilted his head. "You want to use my Gramps as a bloodhound?"

Kagome rubbed her lips together, wincing, "Well...um..."

"I'm in!" Ikeda laughed, slapping his hands together, "I gotta see this!"

"Oh?" Wide blue eyes blinked at the sudden change in the guy as he sauntered over, opened her door for her, and proceeded to hop into the driver's seat.

"Well," He patted her spot, "Get in! Let's go!"


	3. Chapter 3

Streetlights grew few and far between the longer they drove. Deep into the countryside. Forrests sprawled, and the road turned to gravel and then to dirt.

They turned into a small clearing, just big enough to park the car next to one that looked like Sesshomaru's.

"I knew it!" Kagome unclicked her seatbelt, opened the door, and took off.

"Wait!" Ikeda shouted after her, "It's dangerous!"

Tossing her hair over her shoulder, she laughed, "I'm dangerous!" The lush greenery all around her had her feeling alive. Lungs full of fresh air, she walked in a circle beneath the light of the moon.

It was almost like being in the feudal era. The sounds of the city were far gone. She closed her eyes to the thundering of her heartbeat. The song of the wind gently blowing through the bare tree branches.

The force picked up, whipping at her hair.

"Kagome!" Ikeda shouted just as her eyes shot open.

All she could make out was a giant mouth unfurling a massive tongue between gleaming razor sharp teeth.

Hands up. Eyes shut. Something slammed against her, knocking her to the ground.

The crunch of death never came.

One eye peaked at a Stern faced youkai. Pink stripes and a blue crescent accented his narrowed eyes. Why did he always have to look so grumpy?

Silver hair cascaded over his shoulders, tickling her cheek, as he braced her body with his own. Shirtless. She swallowed hard. Blue eyes blinked up at him. Her throat was far too dry to comment out loud on just what his knee was resting against. The heat of his body sunk into her. She clenched her jaw. All her willpower went in to not looking down. She could feel his jeans through her tights, it was her only reassurance he wasn't completely nude. All she could think about was how he could be so warm without a shirt in the middle of winter.

"Miko." His breath skated over her blushing cheek.

Amber eyes pulled her in, catching her blue gaze. She wanted to either run away or laugh, it was the weirdest feeling. She squirmed, looking away.

Pink reiki glittered over his shoulder. A barrier. Her barrier. "You're not burned?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"This is trust." He barely whispered, "Your power will not harm those you trust."

"Really?" Fingers charged with power brushed his hand, "Nothing?" She tried hard to remember if she'd ever burned Shippo or Kirara by accident.

"Hn..." He gazed at where she ran her reiki over his skin, "It tickles."

She exhaled sharply, not sure why that frustrated her so much. If she stopped trusting him he'd be zapped pretty good. Roasted. Settling him with a frown, she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to get off me yet? Whatever danger there was is either gone or waiting for death."

He tilted his head, "They aren't for killing, they are for breeding. We eat the eggs from Spring to Fall, but the dragons are off limits."

"Are you telling me, you keep dragons like they are some kind of chicken?" She chuckled, covering her face as she laughed. Sesshomaru. A. Chicken. Farmer.

"I fail to see what is so funny. The business is a lucrative one."

Her sides hurt. Peeking at him between her fingers, he didn't look amused. His scowl only made her laugh more.

"It would have been best to let Ryuki eat you."

"Hey!" Kagome sobered, "It would not have."

He blinked at her, jaw tense. "Perhaps not for you." Sighing and shifting onto his heels, he let her sit up. "Tell me Miko, why is it you are here?"

She winced, "Well, the bow kind of...was...stolen..."

Red tinged the sclera of his eyes, "What do you mean the bow was stolen?"

Her hands went up between them, "Eh, exactly what I said. Someone broke into my house and took it out of the closet...hey you should really calm down."

Bristling, he growled, "Do not tell me to calm down, you are the imbecile who left a sentient weapon in a closet."

Hands balled into fists. She hissed, "Where else do you expect me to keep a weapon of any kind?!"

He scoffed, "On your person."

She glanced down, eyes growing wide and noticing more than just the three swords tied to his waist. His bare chest and markings had her beet red as she snapped her searing gaze back at his face and growled, "That is something only a paranoid person would do!" It's not like they were in the Warring States.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips into a thin line, "Perhaps if you were more wary, your weapon would not have been stolen." His glare made her squirm.

"That's..." Her scowl morphed into a slight frown. She rubbed her shoulder, and looked at the ground. The urge to vomit, at the realization that maybe he was actually right, made her dizzy, "That's fair. I didn't realize anyone would have even been aware of its existence in this world. I was careless." She sighed, tired and defeated. "It's completely my fault."

Nothing she did was right anymore, not lately. The only thing she felt decent at was teaching. Her leave time was almost up, and the idea of going back now felt like the only thing holding her together.

"Indeed." He caught the underside of her chin with a knuckle, forcing her to look up at his calm expression, "I will help you recover your weapon."

Relief made her blue eyes glow as she smiled at him, "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama." At least they would get the bow back.

"Hey! A little help here!" Ikeda yelled from his busted windshield. Two massive dragons bit into the metal, trying to get at the yummy human filling.

With a crack of his whip the dragons flew off. "Stay close," Sesshomaru helped her off the snowy ground, "You should have enough of my scent on you for them to leave you be, however they are particularly feisty this time of year."

Kagome sniffed her sweater, noticing a sakura hint mixed with the smell of her citrus laundry detergent.

He flicked her arm, "You only wish you could smell my scent."

"I definitely do not." She frowned right back at his scowl. As soon as he stepped away, she sniffed her sweater some more, breathing deep. Sesshomaru smelled somewhat like flowers. She giggled, skipping as she followed his long stride to Ikeda.

The guy looked worse for wear. Ragged. His Santa suit needed more mending than likely possible. Little strips of red cloth fringed his hairy legs. "Hey, you okay?"

Ikeda scowled, "Yep." He kicked at a scrap of metal that had once been the car's roof. "I just made the last payment yesterday." Suddenly his brown eyes were glossy, "Grandpa, do you think you could maybe..."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and grunted, "I will take care of it."

"Oh, thank you Gramps!" Ikeda moved to fling his arms around Sesshomaru, but was stopped by a clawed hand to his face.

"Enough dramatics, Matsu."

Ikeda offered a sheepish grin, peeling his Grandfather's fingers from his face. "Can I get a brand new one?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "It's of little consequence."

"Wow," Kagome grinned, "Who knew an egg farmer could be wealthy." She nudged Ikeda, "Looks like you're getting a new car out of this mess."

Sesshomaru scowled, "Dragon breeding is merely a hobby, Miko," ready to go back to his solitude.

Flames blasted through the forest. The stench of singed hair blossomed. Kagome barely jumped out of the way in time. Sesshomaru had Ikeda by the back of his shirt, dangling midair.

"What the hell was that?!" He gasped, brown eyes as wide as soccer balls as he stared at the remaining roaring fire.

Sesshomaru outstretched a hand. She looked at his open palm reluctantly. As soon as she took his help, a cloud of youki built up beneath her feet.

Both she and Ikeda hovered to Sesshomaru's side. The wind picked up, and they took off.

His shoulders tensed, eyes on something she couldn't see.

Should she be concerned? "Sesshomaru-sama, was that unusual? You did say they are feisty this time of year." The urge to grab on to the tie binding his swords to his waist had her inching closer, but the warmth emanating from his naked upper half stopped her fingers short and her eyes looking away.

She watched the fire balls blasting through the trees. Crackling and snapping sounds of burning tree trunks and the roaring of dragons rang in her ears. Smoke rose up. Surrounded them. Kagome erected a barrier to keep the black clouds away.

Ikeda leaned down and whispered. "I think it's safe to say that this is not normal dragon behaviour."

"Something precious has been stolen." Sesshomaru's deep voice gave way to a massive dragon. Two heads came whipping around, catching two sides of the cloud with furious lime green glares. Their necks joined at one large body. Deep green scales shimmered as they moved as one, manes of black glossy hair billowed around them.

Somehow they felt familiar, but she couldn't place why. Her reiki barrier dropped so she could get a better look. She took a step toward one massive head. It's angry eyes narrowed. Hot breath chuffed from it's nostrils, making her clothes plaster against her skin and her hair billow behind her. Teeth glistened with saliva as it's lips curled.

A growl and an arm turned her into chiseled heat. Sesshomaru snarled at the dragon, his eyes an alarming shade of red. He held her tight as his youki flared outward.

Wide blue eyes blinked at the smooth skin right in front of her face, not daring to look anywhere but straight ahead. There were stripes lower, she could see them in her memory slicing across his hip bones. Her thoughts drifted to dread as she realized how uncomfortable she felt. He probably knew it too. Mortified, she clenched her eyes shut, regrettably inhaling a lung full of sakura and a rich new scent she had no memory of in the past. Why did this have to happen to her?

It was enough to make her wish for the dragon to swallow her whole.

Just as quickly as he'd pulled her against him he let her go. The cloud rushed forward, knocking her on her butt. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Danger she could deal with just fine, whatever feelings were swarming her insides were far more terrifying. "I'm not equipped for this." She muttered, helping herself up.

"Must be tough not having your bow," Ikeda sighed, running his fingers through short brown hair. He'd thrown the fake beard and hat away, leaving a fresh boyish face.

"Yep." Kagome bit her lip, dusting off her skirt, "Any idea what's going on?"

He shrugged.

"Ah-Un's egg has been stolen." Edged with fury, Sesshomaru's words had bite to them.

"Ah-Un is still alive?"

He flicked his hair over his shoulder to give her a look that told her exactly how dumb she sounded, "You just saw them."

"No way that was Ah-Un, I remember Ah-Un and that dragon was way bigger and way meaner." She looked back behind them at the thick clouds of smoke, no longer able to see the two headed beast, "Ah-Un was kind of cute even..."

Sesshomaru took them lower, using his own barrier to keep the ash and embers away, "You remember Ah-Un as a fledgeling. Beasts grow up, and are not so cuddly."

Her bubble popped. Ah-Un turned into a giant human burning and eating dragon. She looked over at Ikeda, "She didn't want to eat you did she?" Those eyes.

He shook his head, grinning, "Nope, not at all."

"Fine. So that was Ah-Un... and she's still alive..." Who else is alive? She wanted to ask, but danger needed handled first, "Where are we going?"

"The heart of the fire."

"Why?" Both Ikeda and Kagome asked at the same time.

Sesshomaru paused, turning to them both. His eyes were dark with anger, "The dragons live here in this forest, they would not burn down their home."

She looked through the thick haze at the piles of burning ash that had once been enormous trees so thick she wouldn't have been able to wrap her arms around the trunks. "You're thinking the Egg thief is still here?"

Amber gleamed. "Precisely."

Ikeda's forehead creased, "I don't understand, why are we going toward the danger."

It was Kagome that laughed, flashing him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, it's just, where else would we be going?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "Indeed. Don't worry Matsu, the Miko will keep you safe."

"Sure she will, she just said she's not equipped for this."

Kagome's eyebrows rose as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Here." Sesshomaru pushed tenseiga into her hands.

"Tenseiga? But..." Kagome looked from the humming sword in her hands to Sesshomaru's solemn face.

"It will listen to you if need be." With that, he took off straight into the woods, ready to confront who dared disrupt his dragon's nest.

How would she defend his grandson with a sword that couldn't cut? Unless... "There better not be a need!" She shouted after him. The sword felt heavy in her hands. "Stay close, Ikeda."

He nodded, keeping up with her jog.

The lush greenery had burned hot and fast, the remains only piles of orange glowing ash. She could feel Sesshomaru far ahead of them. Something other had her reiki on edge, the energy building up in her veins with each step closer.

It would have been thrilling if not for the responsibility of Ikeda. He couldn't hold his own against a youkai or dragon. Even Shippo would have been able to protect himself in this situation, but the young man beside her had no ability. All she had was a sword that couldn't offer any form of offense. Glancing over at him, she snapped, "I'm serious. You need to be very careful. We are going into an unknown situation."

Something snapped behind them.

"Kuso!" Ikeda yelled, full out running.

A dragon. Large ice blue eyes sparkled at them, in the haze. The same color as the smoke that filled the clearing, she could barely make out its slender frame. It's red tongue slithered out, tasting the air.

With a sharp intake of breath, Kagome threw a barrier behind them. Her boot crunched into a huge trunk. The barrier flickered. Splinters of blackened wood ripped into her tights.

The dragon raced toward them. Its eyes were on Ikeda.

Panicked, she ripped her leg free, leaving her shoe behind while grabbing the remaining one up into her reiki charged hands. They were lesser youkai, she could feel the power emanating off the dragon, so close it burned her senses.

She threw her boot like a football. It sung through the air, hitting the dragon right between the eyes. Gnashing teeth and a sharp yelp, the huge lizard ran into the opposite direction.

"Nice shot!" Ikeda ran back for her.

"Thanks." She grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back in Sesshomaru's direction, "No time to celebrate, it might decide to come back!"

"But your shoes!" He tried to pull back, but she tugged harder.

"Leave em! I can run faster barefoot anyway!"

The ground felt hot on her soles, even through her thick tights. It only made her run harder, faster.

By the time she could feel Sesshomaru's youki rippling against her skin, her lungs felt like they would burst.

Ikeda gasped, "I need... to get... to the gym... more often!" He doubled over, bracing one hand on his knee while the other held his aching side.

She kept half her attention on Ikeda, and the other on trying to pinpoint Sesshomaru. The clash of metal rang in her ears. Fast paced movements had her nauseous. She could feel him and another entity jumping from one point to another. Suddenly they took off into the sky.

"I can't feel him anymore." Kagome covered her mouth, looking up into thick clouds. "I can't feel him." Where did they go?

Ikeda draped an arm around her shoulders, still wheezing, "It'll be...alright. He'll...come...back."

"I know that." She bit her lip, eyes burning from the smoke. Tenseiga felt like a million kilos in her hands, weighing her down. With a huff, she leaned into Ikeda as he leaned into her. Ground bound, there was no way to know what was happening.

The crunch of crispy wood caught their attention.

Huge Icy blue eyes blinked at them.

Immediately her barrier flew up, she shoved Ikeda behind her, "Don't get in the way."

"What are you going to do?" Ikeda trembled, staring down the dragon as it slowly crept closer, "You don't even have any shoes left to wack it with."

"I have this!" She waved the sword in front of his face, "It may not cut when Sesshomaru uses it, but my energy works a bit differently and I'm willing to try it out if that thing gets too close." Tenseiga, scabbard and all, ignited in a glorious pink flame.

"Wow!"

Unimpressed, the dragon slithered toward them. Two clawed arms dug trenches into the charred earth as it drove forward. Jaws snapped. Lips curled.

Kagome stood her ground. Her feet shifted into the position Sesshomaru taught her in Meido. Weight balanced. Calming her breath, she held the hilt with both hands. Heartbeat slowed.

The stench of the beast's breath filled her nose. A claw came up off the ground, ready to slash. In an instant, her barrier shattered and she sliced through the air. The sheath bounced off the dragon's hide, but left a singed stripe across his scales. It was something.

It snarled, coiling it's body and jutting forward. Saliva flung from its muzzle as it snapped at them. Tenseiga clanged against its nose.

With a yelp it moved to the other side.

"Time to kick it up a notch," She sucked in a deep breath, pushing more reiki into the sword, "I can do this..."

"You totally got this, Miss!" Ikeda cheered her on, cowering behind her back.

With a right angled turn, the dragon launched, huge claws coming right for her head. She stood her ground. Weapon raised, "Just a little closer..." Everything seemed to slow as she cut forward, aiming true as she drove the sword encased within its sheath and pink flames through its huge hand. Claws flopped onto the ground. The ground shook with the sound of it's cries.

Ikeda held his ears. "Kill it!" He screamed through the horrible screeching.

Raising the blade, Kagome swallowed a lump of guilt. She took a breath, and exhaled. With one great flap of massive wings, the dragon fled.

"Oh!" She cried through the gust of ashy wind, "I'm so glad it left!" Her heart hammered in her chest. Adrenaline flooded her veins. She lowered Tenseiga, still grinning.

Behind her, Ikeda shook his head, "You should have killed it! It came back once, it will come back again!"

She shook her head, scowling at him, "I don't kill unnecessarily."

Another crack, and she spun, expecting to see the dragon again. "Sesshomaru-sama!" She breathed a sigh of relief, "What happened?!"

His eyes were red. A line of dried blood ran parallel with the pink stripe on his right cheek. He stalked forward, glancing down at the withered talons on the ground, before catching her gaze. "The thief escaped."

"How?"

"Hn." He changed the subject, "You're injured."

She pressed her lips together, "It's nothing really, a few scrapes."

"Where are your shoes?" His brows rose as he looked at her feet.

"It was awesome!" Ikeda gushed over their dragon battles. How she threw her boot at the dragon's skull and sliced off his claws when he came back for more.

She grimaced, "Reiki is useful to have. Sorry about the dragon."

"Hn." Sesshomaru's jaw tensed as he examined her leg, "You did well."

Her proud grin was cut short by a wince as he cut away the foot of her tights. "It just needs a bandaid."

"This," He growled, pointing to the back of her lower leg, "Will require stitches."

Following his line of sight, she hadn't felt the chunk of wood jutting from her calf until he pointed it out. "Um..." Would you look at that. She grimaced, "Yeah, that probably needs stitches."

"Kuso!" Ikeda gasped, looking a little pale, "That's a lot of blood..."


	4. Chapter 4

Tokyo Medical Hospital's emergency room was so busy they had Kagome set up in the hall on a gurney awaiting massive splinter removal and a guaranteed twelve to fifteen stitches. As soon as they arrived, giving up on witnessing his Grandfather sniff around like a bloodhound, Ikeda called a cab and left.

She held her face in her hands, trying to ignore the stares from people walking the halls and the doomsday glare Sesshomaru pinned her with.

"You don't need to stay Sesshomaru-sama, my brother will be here soon." She mumbled through her fingers. Six years she'd fought in the feudal era and not once did she need stitches, but one outing in modern day dragon country and she ended up in the E.R. It was embarrassing.

"I will leave when I decide to leave."

That was his answer every time she told him to go. "I'm sorry for this." They were wasting time on her leg.

Sesshomaru sighed, hand resting on her shoulder as she laid on the gurney, "Don't be. You fought well."

She turned her head, looking up at him. He'd put on a white button down he had in his car, a coffee stain on his sleeve. Slightly messy silver hair. His markings were hidden by some sort of demonic charm. He seemed far more real in the modern age. Approachable even.

A small reassuring smile tilted his lips. "Wounds help pups learn better techniques."

She fought a grin, "Is that your way of calling me a baby?"

Somehow his mischievous smirk made her leg hurt a little less.

"Higurashi, Kagome," A petite nurse with short spiky black hair looked at them over a clipboard, "We have a room ready for you."

Sesshomaru bristled, scenting the air with red tinged eyes.

The woman seemed to already know why he snarled at her. Her wide green eyes nearly popped from their sockets. "Sesshomaru!" She hissed, throwing the clipboard into Kagome's injured leg.

She bit back a sharp cry as the chunk of wood ripped through her skin, creating an even larger gouge. Blood gushed all over the white sheets. Her hand immediately went to stop the flow. Gritting her teeth as she pressed as hard as she could.

"It seems my sister failed to do her job then, if you are alive." The woman sneered.

Sesshomaru snarled, flexing his claws, "Where is the dragon egg?"

She lunged with claws of her own, slashing at his chest. Missing.

His feet were quick even in the confines of the narrow hall.

Kagome plastered herself against the mattress, narrowly missing a deadly slice. "Back off!" She growled, throwing up a barrier.

The youkai's laugh was shrill, "You are nothing to me, Priestess." Her attention turned back to Sesshomaru. Wild lime colored eyes gleamed. Her pupils morphed from circles into thin black slits.

Sesshomaru dodged another swipe and caught her by her throat.

"I'm not telling you anything!" She snarled, spit flying as she clawed at his hand. The thin scrapes healed just as quickly as she created them.

"Kangoshi?!" Souta appeared at the end of the hall, cell phone against his ear, "I see her Mom, I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Do you know her, Souta?" Why would her brother be familiar with her nurse?

His brows knitted, "She's the nurse that gave Miomi the results of her tests. What's going on?" He moved to help the woman, paused mid step, and, instead, turned to his sister. Taking charge of her leg, "You're doing it wrong." He pushed her fingers out of the way and shoved his palm hard against the still oozing wound.

"Thanks." She groaned through clenched teeth. Sweat dotted her forehead. "She has something to do with the thief. Where's mom?"

Their eyes remained on Sesshomaru as he held her to the wall. Both youkai were growling.

Souta's lips thinned, "She and Rikku are staying over at Miomi's Dad's house." He pointed his chin toward the pair, "This is about the bow thief?"

Kagome shook her head, "Dragon egg thief." Souta shoved more of the sheet against her wound. She closed her eyes, forcing back the urge to scream.

"Sorry." Souta patted her leg, "It's slowing down."

The nurse screeched so loud the walls shook, her body morphing into a small slender dragon. Scales glistened along her body as she slipped free of Sesshomaru's hold. He growled, chasing her as she burst through the window and flung herself into the city.


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru never turned back up at the hospital. By the time Kagome was sedated and the sutures were in place, she didn't really care. It'd taken less time than she'd thought, but it had been way more painful too.

"Get some rest." Souta tucked her into her bed, "You'll feel better in the morning."

She bit her lip. Things would likely never be the same between them, but at least she knew he still loved her. "Thanks for everything."

He braced his hand against the door frame, looking in on her with a sad smile on his face, "I'll always be here for you, Kagome." He narrowed his eyes at her, "Now go to sleep. You have to get up at six to take your antibiotic."

"Goodnight... best little brother." She yawned.

"Night." Off went the light. The door closed with a soft click.

Completely exhausted, she blinked up at the ceiling. Itched the top edge of her bandage. The pain med was starting to wear off, leaving a deep ache. It felt like too much effort to call for Souta to grab her another pill, sleep would ease it if she could just get her brain to shut up. The slowly metabolized sedation still had her in a slight daze. Mind a million miles away. On work. On family. On Rikku's barking puppy. On a very frustrating inu taiyoukai.

She sighed. They were no closer to finding the bow. Who knew if he found the egg.

A light tapping on the plywood covered window made her turn over with a groan. "I'm not getting up, Sesshomaru-sama. Come back in the morning, and use the door." It was easy to feel his youki, ruffling her reiki's feathers.

She rolled over and closed her eyes. The familiar scent of citrus laundry detergent filled her up. Cozy warmth. Her comforter made her feel so at home. So safe. It was the same one she had as a schoolgirl running back and forth from the present to the past. As she bunched up the fabric and held it to her face, she let the day fall away.

Bam!

Kagome shot upright. The bedroom door flung open to Souta tying up his robe, "Kagome! What's going on?!"

She threw her blanket off, hobbling on her aching leg as she grabbed up her crutch. "How would I know?" Another crash came louder. "Come on!" She made it to the window at the back of the hall and swallowed hard.

The well house collapsed inward. Green light shot out in every direction. Wood and dust rolled up in a huge cloud of debris.

Like a punch to the gut, a huge part of her past was gone in an instant. Nothing but rubble and light. Her hand slapped over her open mouth. Tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand..." Souta gripped the window sill so tight the blood drained from his knuckles.

Her reiki flared. "Someone is here..." The whisper crawled up her throat, "...and Sesshomaru-sama."

"The nurse?"

She shook her head, moving toward the stairs, "No, this one feels more like whoever was there when the egg was stolen."

Souta grabbed her free hand, "Wait! Let me help!"

It felt like ages to get from the top of the stairs to the front door. Stitches pulled. She clenched her eyes shut, gritting her teeth. Sandals weren't made for the winter, but she dared not try anything else. Shoving her foot in with a sharp inhale, she opened the front door, and felt her heart crumble.

"No..."

Dust settled around a hole in the ground. The well house was toppled and with it the well itself. The crutch fell from her hand. Her knees trembled.

Cackling laughter rang through the garden. Red glowing eyes caught her from across the yard, a youkai stood at the base of what had once been her portal through time, bow in hand.

Wind whipped at her hair and suddenly Sesshomaru was beside her, still wearing his coffee stained shirt.

"Tell me what's going on." She couldn't take her eyes off the rubble.

He had Bakusaiga drawn, amber eyes on the enemy. "She has the egg, and your bow."

"Is it the nurse?" Souta popped his head out the front door.

Claws tensed over the hilt of his sword, "That disgrace is dead." Sesshomaru's words dripped with disgust and malice, "Soon this one will join her kin in the afterlife." He passed Tenseiga to Kagome, "Try not to get yourself killed."

"Wait." She huffed, rolling her eyes as she held onto his sleeve so he wouldn't take off, "Have you learned why this is happening?"

"Hn," His jaw ticked, "There is too much missing to know any certainty."

A deeper green light bloomed outward from where the well had once stood. The demoness was still cackling, a huge smile stretched over razor sharp teeth.

A disturbing grin tilted Sesshomaru's lips, "Time for battle."

Kagome glanced down at Tenseiga, "What am I supposed to do with this, I can barely walk on these meds..."

"It worked with your boot, what about these?" Souta came out of the house with neon orange carrying cases.

Brows rose, a smile slowly forming on her face as she put two and two together, "Yeah, I think those'll work!"

Sesshomaru twisted his blade through the air and cut through the stream of power.

"Hey! Jusssst what do you think you are doing, Sesshomaru?" The dragon youkai mocked, throwing her hands on her hips and scrunching her nose, "It'll be so much more fun when this egg hatches, and it WILL hatch." In her humanoid form she looked like a small woman with a black asymmetrical bob haircut and a short stubby nose. "You may have defeated my sister, but I, Yukisa of the North, am not so weak!" Her bifurcated tongue slithered between thin lips, "There isss no way you can sssstop me, dog demon."

He cast her a bored glance. Talk was pointless, his sword would do his talking. It only ever said one word, die. Pivoting on loose shingles, he calculated her movements. Awaited an opening.

She stroked the wooden limbs of Kagome's bow, whispering almost lovingly to the weapon. Completely insane.

Once the Bone Eater's Well, the remaining pit held the egg of Ah-Un. An unknown power radiated from the egg itself. The more it built, the stronger the green essence grew. Coursing waves bubbled over the top like the foam of a carbonated beverage. It sizzled and popped. It oozed upward. In an instant the glowing foam climbed toward the clouds.

He moved to cut it down once more.

Zing! Suddenly something bright orange shot through the green light. Pink flames licked up into the sky, thoroughly purifying the energy with ease. The orange piece fell into his outstretched palm. Curious, he looked over his shoulder toward the house.

Kagome stood on the porch holding a nerf gun. Her brother stood behind her, loading up more of the toys. She cocked the one in her hand with a grunt and pulled the trigger. A glorious pink flame encapsulated the foam bullet and hit its mark.

"Why you filthy human!" Yukisa gnashed her teeth, charging an arrow aimed at the house. Her eyes flashed a brilliant red. "How dare you think to defeat me with some cheap toy!" She screeched, and took the shot.

The energy rippling through a protective barrier that encased the house all the way around. Pride lit the blue of Kagome's eyes. She fired five more rounds in succession, all blazing as they rushed the dragon.

It wasn't enough to break through her armor, but it was an appreciated distraction. Sesshomaru rushed for the pit.

"Don't you dare!" Yukisa hissed, firing a shot aimed at his feet. He dodged, landing to the left of the debris.

A bullet slammed into her shoulder. She snarled, "You want to fight!" Her voice grew deep as purple youki whipped around her body, carrying her high into the sky, "I'll give you more fight that you can handle!"

Lengths of massive dark purple coils unfurled onto the lawn, crushing carefully placed stone work. Her head hovered higher than the house.

Souta's eyes bulged, the nerf he'd been holding clattered on the floor, "Kuso!" He grabbed his sister's shoulders, "We have to get out of here!"

She pushed him back, "Souta! No! I've never run from a battle, and I don't plan on starting now! You go if you want, I'm fighting!"

He shook his head at her, "This is going to be a mistake Kagome, what if... I can't lose you too!"

"Oh!" The dragon cackled from a beautiful noh mask right above its brows on the center of it's humongous head, "That'ssss right!" She crowed. "You're that bitch's Mate, aren't you, puny human!" Her head bobbed lower while her barbed tail swiped at Sesshomaru on the other side of the grounds.

"What do you know about it!?" He snapped, grabbing up a gun and firing a nerf bullet. The foam piece bounced off her scales, only making her laugh more. What had he expected? His sister had the power, not him.

"Why? What are you going to do about it?! Threaten me with your playthings!" Her laughter grew louder, making the house tremble. "My sister said you two were fun to play with, such stupid humans, especially that Mate of yours! But you are just something else!" Her tongue slithered out, tasting the air. "And your rage is delicious!"

Kagome's hands clenched over Tenseiga's hilt. Her stance was off, but she couldn't correct it. She glanced from the dragon to her brother, intensifying her barrier just in case.

"Don't you talk about my wife!" Souta snarled.

Yukisa licked her scaly lips, "Oh? Why not? Are you too sad that she died?" Her cold eyes blinked at him, full of amusement, "Albeit, a little too soon if I'm honest, we would have preferred her die during those phoney cancer treatments we'd worked so hard on the scheme too!"

The nerf gun cracked to pieces in his hands, "What do you mean phoney treatments?!"

Kagome's attention was divided between Souta and the dragon's tail. It flicked. A flash of silver, and it'd flick again. Sesshomaru was fending off the appendage. Hopefully he'd cut the damn thing off.

She shifted, and her entire leg filled with shooting pain. Gnawing. She shoved it deep down, gritted her teeth, and held Tenseiga steady.

"Do you really believe that your wife, healthy as an ox, had pancreatic cancer? Stupid boy! We had to get her into Meido somehow! How else would we lure Sesshomaru there?! Really, you know, it's that damn dog you should be mad at!"

"Aargh!" Souta lunged so quickly, ripping Tenseiga from his sister's hands, knocking her down.

Kagome tried to grab his leg. Failing. She watched in horror as he rushed through her defensive barrier, right at the massive dragon. Yukisa reached forward with her free claws.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed his name, but it was already too late. Her brother's body fell back to the ground with a sickening crunch. Her hands flew over her open mouth. Her face was wet. Dripping. Every physical pain felt numb, giving way to the excruciating fire in her chest.

Yukisa cackled, "How fun," and turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

There hadn't been a moment to get the egg. The dragon's tail flung in an inconsistent pattern. Great spikes jutted out from the scales, ripping through trees and debris as it poorly aimed for him.

Kagome was screaming, the sound so shrill and heartbreaking. It could only mean one thing, that sound. Seeing an opening, Sesshomaru took it. His sword split Yukisa's tail in two.

Her mighty roar barely hid the sound of anguish.

"You're too late, dog!" Yukisa turned to face the glowing green froth. Now a skyscraper heading for the clouds, it was even taller than she. The bow fell from her claws and into the strange spuming power. "I've already set free the spirit of my Mate! Ryukotsusei!"

A booming roar filled the skies. Thick sickly clouds fluffed outward from the top of the column. Bolts of lightning zapped through the dark sky.

"Yes!" She gasped, her claws spread over her heart as she looked into the growing foam. "Come to me my love!"

If Sesshomaru knew anything for certainty, it was that this would be very inconvenient. He rushed the distracted demoness. Bakusaiga ripped through her tough hide. Drawing upward, by the time he leapt away, the muscles all along her left side were exposed.

She snarled, gnashing her teeth at him. Claws swiping. Bifurcated tail flying every which way. "You filthy beast!" Anger. Perfect.

He dodged her careless attacks with ease, biding his time for that one deadly opening.

Tenseiga pulsed. Over and over, like a beating heart, the sword called to her to take it in her hands. Kagome crawled toward her brother's crumpled body. His legs were at odd angles. She swallowed a sob. Blood seeped down his perfect face. "Please..." She mumbled through ugly snotty tears. Bleary vision, she ripped the scabbard from the ancient sword.

It sung for her. "Lub-dub, lub-dub, lub-dub." The sound filled her ears. Sesshomaru said it would work for her... She trusted in that. With a sharp intake of breath, she rose Tenseiga high over her head. Dark shadows scurried over her little brother's body. With one great slice, they floated away. She stared down at him, crying so hard she couldn't tell if he had started breathing or not.

A gasp, and a cry. "Kagome..."

She thought for sure she'd heard his voice, but the shadows were getting darker. Mind dizzier. The sounds of battle were softer. Soon there was quiet.

Sesshomaru moved like a predator, constantly calculating his and his prey's every move. Blood splashed and splattered as he cut her down bit by bit.

Even as he drove his sword deep into her chest cavity, she gurgled bloody laughs, "My Ryukotsusei will slay you, dog... My death is... of no consequence... I have waited centuries to release him from that damn King of Hell's bow! My task is complete... I die at peace..."

He cut upward, splitting her skull with a spray of boiling hot blood. It rained and spewed as she fell back, spraying hundreds of gallons down the snowy hillside.

There was no time to enjoy the moment of victory. The column of foam began a rolling boil inward. Churning and churning.

The feel of Ryukotsusei's power was branded in his memory, yet he did not feel it here. Curious, he peered over the edge of the pit, and laughed.

Curled up, surrounded by black charred shell pieces and broken bits of what had been a bow, laid a newborn dragon. Perfectly helpless. Two red eyes blinked up at him. A yawn revealed tiny milk teeth and a thin but lengthy tongue. It's scent resembled his Father's old enemy. "Foolish onna." He leapt down into the pit and cradled the whelp to his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome woke in the hospital, feeling like she had the worst hangover in existence. Her hand went to her head and she groaned, "What am I doing here?"

"How do all foolish Mikos end up in the hospital?" Sesshomaru's pointed gaze felt like a relief.

She smiled past the pain, happy to see him. If he was there, then they must have won. "I was foolish." She laughed, "Ah well, it must have been a good sort of foolish if..." Her voice trailed off, brows furrowed, "Souta...he..."

Warmth found her hand. His fingers hot against her cold palm. "Your brother is fine."

"That's wonderful!" She felt tears roll down her face and wiped at them with the back of her free hand, "I couldn't remember him being okay."

"Shortly after ripping your stitches open, and further damaging your leg, you used Tenseiga on him." Clearly he didn't approve of her methods.

Leg-shmeg. Who cared about that! Eyes sparkled with the revelation. "Really? It worked for me?"

He nodded with a small grin, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "This is another lesson in trust, Kagome-sama."

Her face filled with red as he pulled away. Mirth in his amber eyes. She felt too comfortable and completely uncomfortable all at once.

"You trust me?" He didn't respond. She grinned anyway, blushing a darker shade of red, as his fingers drew circles on her palm. "Well," Changing the subject, she tugged her blanket up a little higher. "Are you going to tell me why all this happened?"

He sighed, "It seems my visiting Meido for Rin's descendants has become predictable." The fact made his jaw tense. "My best guess is one of them was to travel to Meido behind myself, however the fact that you were slow to leap through the portal was not expected, fortunately for them, you took the bow. "

"I don't understand, what has the bow got to do with it?" Her eyes narrowed at him, "Sesshomaru-sama, where is my bow?"

"Shoko trapped Ryukotsusei's spirit inside the bow." He watched as the pieces clicked together in her mind.

Kagome frowned, sighing, "She used the bow to bring him back..." Worrying her lip between her teeth, she peered out the window behind Sesshomaru. Nothing looked particularly destroyed. "I guess that battle went well?"

He grinned, "She only succeeded in reincarnating him as Ah-Un's whelp."

Kagome grimaced, "Like you needed another vicious dragon."

"It may be interesting if he develops speech in this life. Currently none of my dragons can talk," His grin faltered, "He may end up needing to be put down."

"Sesshomaru-sama..." Kagome pressed her lips together, eyes like the sea, "Yukisa said something to my brother, before he... it's what made him try to fight her." Her eyes closed and she gathered the strength to say it outloud. A deep breath, and she looked right into his attentive amber gaze, "Miomi never had cancer."

"It makes sense." His eyes flashed red, and he closed them until he could shove the anger deep down.

Kagome ran her thumb over his clenched fist, unsure on what to say, or exactly what he was feeling. In a sense it was his fault Miomi didn't return. She'd been told she had cancer only because those sisters wanted to use him to get to Meido. "We did everything we could."

He caught her reassuring gaze, a small sad smile came with his response, "Take care of yourself Kagome-sama, I will see you again soon."

"Oh, okay." It was an odd feeling, not wanting him to go. Her fingers felt suddenly cold. "See you soon then." He made it to the edge of the curtain before she shouted, "Wait, I want your number!"

"You already have it."

She followed his gaze to the large bouquet of yellow daffodils sitting on a bedside table to her right. A little card was stuck to it. She brushed the tip of her finger over a petal, "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama." When she looked back at the curtain opening, he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rikku! Mmmm, these are so yummy!" Kagome took another big bite of her fish cake.

The get well party was impromptu. Just the four of them, but the food came from Miomi's Father.

"Jiji said these will make your leg feel better!" Rikku grinned, holding a dango up to Kagome's lips.

She took a bite, even with her mouth already full, "Mmmm, yummm!"

Rikku giggled, her little curls bouncing on her shoulders as she ran around the table.

"I just got off the phone with the insurance company," sighed, slumping into the chair next to her daughter, "We'll be in a construction zone for quite a long while."

Kagome grimaced. The entire yard was one big massacre.

Her Mother rolled her shoulders, taking a deep breath. Rikku handed her a sesame dango, "Eat this! You'll feel better too!"

"She's right," Kagome grinned, "I'm feeling much better eating these yummy goodies."

Souta pulled up a chair, looking like he'd never been injured at all, "Save some for Daddy, Rikku!"

His daughter laughed, "We made lots for everybody!"

"Who wants cocoa?!" pulled out the western mugs.

"Yes, please!" Rikku shouted over a bite of mochi.

"Make that two!"

"Three!" Souta laughed, "Let's play some cards, we haven't played a game in awhile."

Their Mother shouted, "Let's play daifugo!"

"Yes!" Kagome and Rikku shouted at once, giggling afterwards.

"How can you do this to Daddy, Rikku?" Souta groaned as he was declared the poor man loser. She preened.

"You can't win every round, Souta." chuckled at her Son's dismay, taking a big sip of cocoa. "Kagome? You up for another round?"

She shook her head, "Go ahead and play this one without me, I'll be back for the next." At the edge of her senses, she felt something prodding her.

"Do you need any help?"

"No, I've got it, Mama. Sit. Have fun. Relax." She flashed her a smile. With one crutch in hand, she awkwardly hopped from the kitchen to the living room.

Looking out the door window, two shadows moved in the yard. The clouds shifted. Moonlight glinted off silver and red.

She narrowed her eyes. A white fluffy beard caught her eye. "What is that..." Her nose pressed against the glass as she leaned closer.

"Hey," Souta leaned over her shoulder, looking out, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure."

More clouds moved and the light grew brighter.

"Is that..." Souta swallowed hard, hand bracing the wall.

Kagome blinked, trying to see what it was, "What?" She huffed, "I can't see hardly anything."

Something in him stalled, "Please, Kagome, move," He unlocked the door and ran out into the cold. No jacket. No shoes.

"What's going on?" Their Mother ran into the living room, holding Rikku on her hip. She moved past Kagome and cried, "I can't believe it!"

Rikku jumped from her arms, running out into the snow, her voice an echo of pure joy, "Mommy!"

Her Mother sobbed, hand over her mouth as she stood in the doorway, "I just can't believe it!" She flung her arms around her daughter, face in her shoulder. "I just can't...I can't believe it!"

Heart thundering in her ears, Kagome held her Mother, determined not to let her leg buckle under the weight. Searching the darkness, the most breathtaking image caught her.

Standing beside the goshinboku, a family of three. "...Miomi."

Sesshomaru stalked her porch, decked out as Santa once again.

"I don't understand?" She whispered, chest on fire.

"Let me help," He took her Mother's hand and let her cry on his shoulder.

Kagome adjusted her crutch, eyes glued on Rikku hugging her now living mom. "How?" She swallowed her tears.

"Judgement passes on day 49, but spirits are not transported until the end of day 50." He caught her glittering blue gaze with brilliant amber.

She wiped her eyes, but the tears kept flowing down her smiling face. So exquisitely happy.

"Is this your doing?" Mrs. Higurashi looked up at the youkai dressed as Santa Claus, "Santa?" She didn't wait for him to answer, her arms crushing him into a hug, "We owe you so much. Come in. Come eat."

"Yes," Kagome nodded, tugging his fake beard as he mouthed the word, 'no.' "Come on, come eat. We have wagashi and a million types of tea."

"You will come in." demanded with a point blank stare.

He sighed, "Of course, Okaa-sama, you honor me."

Kagome pressed her lips together, grinning as her Mother pulled him into their house. She followed close behind, choking on a laugh at the questions her Mother was asking.

"So, tell me how long you have been working as a Mall Santa." She handed him a cup of steaming tea.

"Mama," She patted Sesshomaru's shoulder, "This is Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha's brother."

Her brown eyes bulged, "Ohhh! Let me see your ears!"

Kagome laughed. He frowned, but pulled off his hat and beard. Watching his markings reappear took her breath each and every time. Taking liberties, she tucked silky hair behind his ear, "I should have clarified, they are half brothers." He tensed.

Her Mother leaned forward, blinking. "Too bad for you about the ears, I'll go get you some mochi and dango."

"Sorry." Kagome laughed behind her hand.

Sesshomaru scoffed, but smiled, "You are enjoying my humiliation, admit it."

She grinned, holding her index finger and thumb just slightly apart, "Maybe a little." Tugging his thick red sleeve, she sobered, "I'm not sure of I'll ever be able to properly thank you."

He stared at her for a moment. Her cheeks were slightly flushed. Blue eyes clear and bright. Her smile radiated through the humble room. "I have a gift for you." He pulled a small rectangle from his coat.

"Sesshomaru-sama," She looked down at the plain red parcel in his hand reluctantly. "I ca-"

"It will displease me if you decline to accept it."

Her eyes widened and she took it into her hands, "Sorry. Of course, I'm very grateful."

Tearing the paper revealed an address book. She flipped through the pages. Inuyasha's name popped out at her. Shippo. Her fingers trembled as she read through more names, each with a phone number and address. Glancing back up at the stoic youkai beside her, she didn't know what to say. He was watching her fall apart. What in him changed so much that he would do all these things for her? For her family?

He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, amber gaze making her heart jump, "I too am glad you are still alive."

"It is a wonder with as many times as she's injured herself!" Mrs. Higurashi interrupted with a tray of various treats and cups of cocoa.

Kagome blushed and winced, biting her lip. Her eyes were on the mochi, but her mind was on the taiyoukai.

"Tell me," Mrs. Higurashi served him with steady hands, "If you and Kagome have babies, will they have cute ears?"

He choked on his tea.

"Mama!"


End file.
